S1EP11 Shinx Stands By!
Shinx stands by! is the 11th episode of season 1, in which Ashley and her Pokemon meet a trainer with water Pokemon that has been fighting a group of Luxray, Luxio and Shinx. Afterwards, It turns out that one of the smaller Shinx fights for Ashley, and later on, decides to go with her. Earning Ashley a new team member. WARNING: May contain plot details and Spoilers Plot description In this episode, Ashley as usual is training hard with her Pokemon, until they hear rustling and a Luxio comes out, and starts randomly attacking them. Luxio takes out Squirtle and Piplup quite easily, but Ashley returns Misdreavus before it can be harmed. A distant yell is heard, and the Luxio runs away, Ashley and her Pokemon meeting a water-type Pokemon trainer named Annabelle. She explains that she's been hunting Luxray, Luxio and Shinx for as long as she could remember, but once Annabelle sees Ashley's two water-type Pokemon, she apologizes for what happened, and asks Ashley for her help in finding the flock once more. Ashley agrees, and brings out Misdreavus to search for the group. Once they do find it however, Annabelle brings out her Marill and Mudkip and begins to violently attack the electric-type Pokemon. But as soon as Misdreavus gets in the way, it gets knocked out of the way of the enraged Annabelle, yelling about how electric-type Pokemon hurt water-pokemon in the area, and deserved to be punished. One of the Shinx in the group races over to Ashley, giving her a pleading look to help them, and that they didn't do anything wrong. As soon as that happened, Ashley decided to use Shinx to teach Annabelle a lesson. Shinx learned Spark and managed to defeat both Annabelle's Marill and Azurill. Annabelle began to look shocked, and looked at Ashley in disbelief, the Shinx Ashley had befriended sitting beside her obediently. One of the Luxray (Supposedly the leader) stepped forward and seemed to be angry at Annabelle for harming all the electric-type Pokemon in the area. Shinx began to explain how it was all a misunderstanding, and that there was no real harm meant to happen. Of course, Luxray shoved Shinx aside and tried to attack both Ashley and Misdreavus, and Annabelle, Shinx managed to stop it from doing so. A few of the other Shinx, Luxio and Luxray tried to calm down it's leader, and managed to narrowly. Annabelle leaves in a huff of anger to the next town to revive her Pokemon, and Shinx decides to go along with Ashley. Ashley decides to give it a nickname: Shock Girl (In it's actual name a female symbol is seen replacing "Girl") and they continue on their journey to Pastoria city, hoping to find a Pokemon center to help the two water-type Pokemon. Details The pack was only in the area because in the place where they came from (somewhere in the grassy-forest area) they had been chased out by stronger Pokemon (Fire-types). Of course, they hadn't meant any real harm to the place, but had accidentally taken out the whole of the water-pokemon's homeland for their own. Many of the water-pokemon in the surronding area packed up and left to find a new home, but some stayed and tried to fight them, which caused the whole war in the first place. The only reason Ashley gave her new shinx a nickname, was because she thought Shinx was boring, and wanted to give Shinx a better title. Category:Episodes